1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and more particularly, to a portable electronic device which can lift the input/output modules of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a notebook computer is a very popular portable electronic device. Since the notebook computer is light, easy to keep, and the function is strong, the notebook computer gradually becomes a favorite of business people and even common players. The notebook computer mainly includes a screen module and a main body module pivotally connected with the screen module. When the notebook computer is kept, the screen module covers the main body module. As a result, the screen module covers a keyboard and switches on the main body module to avoid that the keyboard and the switches are touched by mistake to boot the computer. Furthermore, a frangible liquid crystal display (LCD) screen can be protected.
When a user wants to use the notebook computer, he or she rotates the screen module relative to the main body module to a certain angle and opens it to make the screen module approximately upright and convenient to be watched. At the same time, the user can use keyboard on the main body module to operate the computer or input words or symbols and so on. However, along with the trend that the notebook computer gradually becomes smaller in dimension, heat dissipation becomes more important. Since components in the notebook computer are constant, and they include a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), a hard disk, a memory, and processing chips and so on, in a high-frequency operation, the components certainly produce high heat. However, since the whole size of the notebook computer is decreased, the notebook computer cannot additionally accommodate additional heat dissipation elements.
Furthermore, notebook computer is usually operated on a flat surface such as a desk. Most desks are with wood or plastic tops and which are difficult to radiate heat. The whole main body module flatly contacts the desk while being operated, the heat to be taken away from the bottom of the main body module is rather limited. On the other hand, the keyboard is disposed on the main body module. Since the heat is blocked by the keyboard, the heat dissipated in this direction is also not large. At the same time, if a hot wind is forced to blow towards the keyboard while operating, the users might feel very uncomfortable.
Consequently, only side surfaces of the whole space can be provided for radiating heat. However, along with a trend that the notebook computer is gradually thin, and the thickness of the notebook computer is gradually decreased, heat dissipation performance is greatly decreased. As a result, the whole temperature becomes high, the performance of the notebook computer is reduced, and the notebook computer needs more energy to operate. At present, a high-speed fan is commonly utilized to maintain a heat dissipating capacity. However, once a fan speed is increased, the needed power also increases. At the same time, the noise generated by the rotation of the fan is multiplied.